


Cross my heart.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Baby Ori Tales [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori gets bailed out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross my heart.

Nori sat against the stone wall of his cell his head tapping against the smooth slates of stone as he did, this was his seventh charge on the grounds of thievery and he was worried that his skills were slipping and he just couldn’t allow that, not now. Dori was getting older and wasn’t able to work as hard and as often as he once did and little Ori was growing everyday and needed new clothes and larger amounts of food to keep him healthy, the small dwarf was already so thin with the scarce amount of food they had now so he just couldn’t let up on stealing yet, not just yet.

“Good news thief, you’ve gotten bail.” The guard said as he pulled a key from the chain around his hips and unlocked the barred door of Nori’s usual cell.

The star haired thief got to his feet and stiffly walked towards the cell door and the guard roughly grabbed the chains around his wrists before he unlocked those too and allowed them to fall to the floor, Nori rubbed briefly at the marred skin of his wrists until the guard grabbed his upper arm and began pushing him down the hall.

Nori shuffled down the hall with the blockhead of a guard on his heels, he hated the guards. They were brutal and crass, they had no respect for anyone unless they were another fellow guard or a lord of Erebor, they were cold and emotionless and Nori couldn’t wait to see them all banished from every town on middle earth.

Nori winced at the light once they reached the front of the jail and he almost burst into tears when he saw Ori stood between the thick marble columns just waiting for his elder brother, the small dwarfling ran out from behind the column with tears trickling down his cheeks and Nori realised that it was Ori who paid for his bail, not Dori, but his baby brother who was still far too young to get involved in all this.

Nori extended his arms to his baby brother before the dwarfling jumped and clung to him, crying into his shoulder like he did when he was a baby. Nori shushed gently into his ear and stroked his cropped auburn locks before the guard marched up behind him and dumped Nori’s stuff at his side.

“You can leave now.” The guard barked which made Ori curl up tighter into the crook of his neck and Nori hushed him again as he heard the dwarflings sobs increase before he glared at the guard, picking up his belt and bag before marching out of the jail with his chin held high and his brother strapped to his chest.

\----

Nori was currently sat opposite Ori at the kitchen table, the small dwarfling sat on three thick books so he could actually see over the tables edge, Nori avidly chomped down the last pieces of stale bread and watched as his baby brother picked at his single bread roll with a sad expression on his face, Nori brushed his beard free of crumbs before he leaned forward and grinned, Ori looked up at him slightly before returning to his roll.

“You going to eat that or just watch it until it sprouts wings and flies away?” Nori asked playfully but his grin fell when Ori sniffled slightly and shrug. Nori knew what he looked like at this moment of time and it must be terrifying to the young dwarf, his hair was out of its normal star shape and his cheek had a long scratch across it, his wrists were red raw from iron chains and his hands were bloody from trying to beat off the guard.

“I’m sorry Ori,” Nori said now with a sigh. “Tell me how much you paid and I’ll pay you back, I promise.”

“Is no’ about money.” Ori pouted sadly and Nori leaned closer slightly.

“What’s it about then?” Nori asked with a furrowed brow.

“I-I was scared, those guards was scary and smelly and mean.” Ori started to stutter, his eyes welling with soft tears. “Promise you won’t get in no more trouble.”

Nori sat frozen to his seat, Ori reminded him so much of Dori and he didn’t know if he should be grateful for that or slightly concerned, Nori got to his knees then and crouched next to Ori’s chair, turning the small dwarfling towards him.

“I promise you Ori, I will never get in trouble again.” Nori swore and Ori scrunched his face in an accusing gesture.

“Cross your heart?” Ori questioned and Nori smiled as he nodded and made the sign of a cross over his chest.

“Cross my heart.” Nori said before Ori jumped forward again and hugged his thief brother, and Nori smiled sadly to himself over his baby brothers shoulder because he knew no matter what that was one promise he would have to break.

\----

Dori came in late that night from working extra shifts, he rubbed a calloused hand over his tired face before running it through his slowly greying hair, only sighing in relief when he spotted both brothers curled up on the sofa, Ori tucked up tightly into Nori’s hip with his mouth open slightly in sleep and Nori sat up with his head tilted back.

Dori smiled tiredly before he lifted Ori from Nori’s side with little effort, making sure he had a good grip on his baby brother he then gently placed a blanket over a slumbering Nori, the star haired dwarf would regularly spend his nights on the sofa and Dori knew this night was going to be one of them. Dori tucked the blanket around Nori before cradling a fussy Ori in his arms before steadily making his descent up the stairs; he then gently placed Ori into his small bed in the corner of one of the small rooms before returning to his own.

Dori instantly removed his work shirt and replaced it with his sleeping one before he flopped onto his bed, passing out in exhaustion before he could even pull the covers over him.

**Author's Note:**

> ((There will only be a few more of these and then a Dwori series sequel ohhh... Tell me what you think??))


End file.
